


Evidence of Human Life [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's sanity deteriorates while he and John are stranded on a deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Human Life [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evidence of Human Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219934) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



This is a podfic of thesardine's Evidence of Human Life. The link below is for the file in mp3 format, but if anyone would prefer something else, just let me know! Criticism is always more than welcome.

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/60g5kj8lg5vk52m/Evidence%20of%20Human%20Life.mp3?dl=0)

Duration: 1 hour 37 minutes

Pairing: Sherlock/John

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Graphic descriptions of hunting, Somewhat dub-con overtones, Sherlock’s a bit mad

Music: Anoanimal by Andrew Bird, Cheek to Cheek by Irving Berlin


End file.
